Heat
by The Emcee
Summary: Scud hated the seventh of every month. It always brought on his heat and he hated being in heat. Except when Blade was there. Then he didn't hate is as much. Blade/Scud Slash One-shot


A/N: This is my first _Blade_ story, so be gentle. As I'm still new to the series, the characters might be OOC, but I tried really hard to make them remain true to themselves. Well, as much as humanly possible, anyway. This contains Blade/Scud, so if you don't like, then don't read. For those of you who do read, tell me what you think. R&R. Enjoy!

**Heat**

Scud hated the seventh of every month with a fiery passion. Going into heat at the start of every month only gave him more complications, as if he didn't have enough baggage already. It fucking figured. He could never catch a break. Never. Growing up in the orphanage, Scud had discovered early on that he wasn't lucky enough to be an alpha. Fuck, he couldn't even be a boring, average beta. No, he was an omega, a designated weakling, and those fucktards at the orphanage loved to rag on him about it. A few even tried to start up some shit with him, but it never got that far. Thank God for that too, because some of them were butt ugly.

As he tinkered away with his current project, Scud ran a hand through his damp hair. Normally, it was hot as balls in the house/garage that he shared with Blade, but his heat made it a thousand times worse. Plus, he was hornier than hell and the only thing he had to look forward to was his hand and vibrator. Fuck, he hated being in heat. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had someone to spend it with. Anyone would do; they didn't even have to be an alpha. But he was alone.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Blade was still there, but Scud hadn't seen him for hours. Hell, he wasn't even sure if the daywalker _was_ still there or not. He did have a habit of taking off a lot. Scud understood though; if he had a friend like Whistler, he'd probably be doing the same thing as Blade. Even if he wasn't a fighter. That didn't make his day any better though, because he didn't have anyone. No family, no friends… And he certainly didn't have Blade.

Shaking his head, Scud tried to focus all of his attention on the project at hand and not on Blade. It was bad enough that he was in heat; he sure as fucking hell didn't need his thoughts about Blade to turn into fantasies. Granted, they wouldn't be unwelcome, but they wouldn't help him out in the long run. But even he had to admit to himself that Blade wasn't a bad looker. Hell, Scud had been able to get through a few of his heats easily by thinking about B-man. Not that he'd ever tell Blade that. He'd be dead for sure, more than likely. Blade may have a tender spot for his friends, but he wasn't a softie like that. There was no way he'd be interested, even if he was sex deprived, and that was that.

If he was being honest with himself, Scud was surprised that Blade rescued him from Janet and Chrissy and kept him on for as long as he had. He knew for sure that Blade knew he was an omega and one without an alpha at that. The fact that the daywalker was able to put up with him during his heat shocked the living hell out of Scud, but they never actually talked about it or about the heat. It was never mentioned, but Scud knew that Blade was well aware of him being an omega and he knew that Blade could smell him right now, if he was still there anyway. How could he not smell him?

Unable to continue his work, Scud stopped, cursing under his breath, and got up. Stupid fucking heat. Any other day aside from the seventh, he would have been done working, but he had been at it for hours and had made no progress. None whatsoever, and it frustrated him, only adding to the stress of being a horny bastard. Scud was pretty sure that, if he got desperate enough, he'd probably start humping the next living thing he saw. That probably wasn't going to happen though, since Blade was the only one here aside from him. Strong, muscular Blade with those fucking sunglasses and his fucking voice and his fucking...fuck.

_Stop it, Scud. Knock it the fuck off right fucking now, you pussy_, Scud mentally berated himself.

Thinking about Blade like that wasn't making his situation any better. In fact, it was making it worse. Judging by the tightness in his pants, it was making it a lot worse. Leaning against the wall, Scud banged his head back, wincing slightly at the pain. He would admit freely to himself that he had thought about Blade on occasion while in heat, but he wasn't going to do anything about it. There wasn't anything he _could_ do about it anyway. Blade sure as hell didn't like scrawny little white boys and even if he did, he wouldn't like Scud. Not like that. Maybe not even at all. All Scud was good for was mechanics and gadgetry; that was why Blade put up with all of his shit.

"Fuck me…" Scud muttered under his breath. He was hot and bothered, so damn horny that he couldn't even think straight, and all of his thoughts were on Blade. Fucking Blade... It's always been about Blade, though. He may be cursing him at the moment, but Scud would do anything for him. Even leave if he got too much to handle. And right now, he'd love to be man-handled by Blade. God, just thinking about what it'd be like to be fucked by the alpha drove him wild.

"Stop it, you pathetic piece of shit! God..." Scud shook his head and growled at himself. He wouldn't be thinking so intently on this had it not been for his heat. Son of a bitch, he hated being in heat. It made him think thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking.

"There's no way in hell B-man would want to fuck me. Ever. So stop thinkin' about it, fucktard."

"You have a bad habit of thinking out loud, Josh." Scud jumped about a mile out of his skin.

"God damn! Son of a bitch!" He turned and faced Blade, his face red from both the heat and his embarrassment. How long had Blade been standing there? Had Scud really been thinking his thoughts out loud all this time? Fuck. This was not good. Not good at all. Facing Blade, making sure to not look at him, just in case it'd piss him off even more than he probably already was, Scud stammered.

"S-sorry, B-man. Didn't think I was talking so fucking loud. And shit, ya scared me half to death." Scud laughed nervously, scratching his sweat drenched hair. Being this close to Blade during his heat was so fucking uncomfortable that it was almost unbearable. Fuck, it _was_ unbearable, and he wanted nothing more than to go to his room and get his heat over with.

"You weren't being too loud, Josh. Your smell drew me to you." Scud realized that Blade was using his real name and it made him panic just a little. Blade never used his real name unless he was pissed or something. Shit.

"Blade, why're you calin' me Josh?" Blade smirked and Scud felt his heart jump up in his throat. That smirk was both incredibly sexy and incredibly frightening and it wasn't helping him out at all.

"That's your name." Oh, Blade was teasing him now, was he? Fuck, that's not cool. Normally, he would have relished it, but Blade being in a good mood was making his body respond all too eagerly and that wasn't good.

"Y-yeah, but you only call me that when you're pissed or somethin' You ain't pissed, are ya B-man?" Blade was barely a few inches from him now. God damn, when did he get so close? Scud could smell him, his alpha's pheromones, and it was intoxicating. He felt himself wanting to touch Blade and be touched by him. Fuck, he wanted to be thrown on the floor and fucked into next week.

"No, Josh. I'm not pissed at you." It shocked the fucking hell out of Scud when Blade reached out and touched him. He was even more shocked that the touch was gentle and not rough. Scud knew that he was red, sweaty, and starting to pant. Blade's hand felt so nice and cool on his neck and he felt himself into craving more. Blade was so close to him right now, so much so that they were practically touching.

"O-oh." Scud wanted to touch Blade so damn badly. His scent, his body, his everything... Scud wanted it so badly. He didn't care if it hurt like hell or if Blade never wanted to see him again afterwards. All he knew was that he wanted to be fucked by the alpha in front of him, to be claimed and touched in the most intimate way. Damn the after effects. If Blade was pissed enough, the worst he could do would be to kill Scud and that wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"You smell." Well, that was blunt. Depending on his mood, Blade could beat around the bush or be straight forward, and apparently he wasn't in the mood to piss and fool around. Scud knew that he smelled. He smelled like sweat and heat and arousal and want…and so much more. Whether it was pleasant or not, he had no clue, but with Blade so close to him, still touching him, he really didn't care.

"Yeah, I do. S-sorry 'bout that, B-man." Scud laughs nervously again and Blade grins at him, stroking his neck. Shivers ran down Scud's body and he felt himself sighing, loving the touch.

"Don't be. I like it."

Scud was about to say something, but he was cut off by Blade pressing a forceful, hungry kiss to his lips. His reaction was immediate. His body jerked live, responding eagerly to Blade's kiss, his body, his strong, muscular arms wrapping around Scud's smaller body. He kissed him back with just as much hungry and need, his clothed erection rubbing forcefully against Blade's. God, he was so hot, so needy, and so fucking turned on by the daywalker holding onto him in a death grip. Without even thinking about it, Scud wrapped his arms around Blade's neck, pulling him closer. A moan rumbled within him and he pressed even closer, wanting and needing to be as close as possible.

When he felt Blade's hands move underneath his shirt and touch his bare skin, Scud gasped and broke the kiss. The feel of those hands on his body was like electricity; it sizzled on his skin and made everything tingle. And fuck, he loved it and craved more of it. He was panting like a wanton whore and he didn't give a shit; for Blade, he'd be a whore, his whore, and he wouldn't say one word about it. If that's what Blade wanted, if they both got what they both craved and wanted, then Scud was okay with that. Blade's mouth went to his neck, placing hot, biting kisses on the pale skin. Scud wasn't worried about the possibility that Blade could accidently nick him or something; in fact, the thought only made him that much hotter. It got him going and Blade could tell.

"I knew you'd be into some kinky shit." Scud could only gasp and moan as Blade grabbed his legs and lifted him up.

Wrapping his legs around the larger man, Scud didn't even flinch when he was slammed into the wall. Being closer to Blade, his clothed dick rubbing against the other's, was all he really cared about. Fuck, he didn't even care that he sounded and acted like a cheap slut; all he wanted was Blade. And he was getting exactly what he wanted too. Blade's strong hands were scratching up his back, clawing him, marking him, as he ravished his neck. Moans were escaping him without Scud even realizing it or caring. His hands gripped at Blade's shoulders, desperately clawing at the black wife beater. Clothing. There was too much clothing on both of them and it was getting in the fucking way.

Suddenly, Blade pulled back and Scud was about to open his mouth when the larger man removed his wife beater. All Scud could do was stare at him, his mouth hanging open. He knew that he looked like a fucking moron, but he didn't really care. Whatever blood wasn't used to operate his brain had surged straight down to his dick. Good Lord, the man was cut and his muscles looked so delicious and tasty. The hungry grin on Blade's face only made him look even sexier and Scud found himself shedding his own jacket and shirt just to get the daywalker back to him. Although he wasn't the best looking guy out there, he would do anything for Blade and he meant it. It may have been his heat talking, but it was true. Even without being horny as fuck, Scud would do whatever he asked. There was no doubt about that.

"You look just as good as you smell." Blade grabbed him and pulled him close. When their erections brushed together, Scud gasped, having missed the contact with the alpha in front of him. This was taking too long. Way too long. Scud was in heat and Blade wanted him, if only for this moment, and he needed to be fucked. So damn badly.

"You gonna fuck me or what?" At this, Blade laughed, a deep laugh that sent pleasant shivers all over Scud's body.

"Of course I am, Josh. But first..." Scud hadn't even realized that Blade had, quite literally, ripped his pants from him until he felt his bare legs and exposed dick rub against his pants. He couldn't get any hotter than he already was, his heat made sure of that, but when Blade's pants went down, he almost died. Damn, the man was huge, bigger than Scud that was for sure, but then again, he _was_ an alpha.

"Much better."

Blade's mouth was hot and demanding on his and his body was strong and solid. So much more than Scud's was, but he didn't really care at that point. Those strong arms and hands were all over his body, sending electrical sparks across his skin, and Scud responded so eagerly, making sounds that he never thought he'd make. He was panting and his skin was slicked with sweat, his heat building up a tidal wave within him that wasn't going to go away until his body got what it craved. Feeling Blade's dick press against him in the most deliciously sinful way, Scud's blunt nails dug into his skin and he panted even harder. He didn't fucking care if he was stretched out or not; he just wanted Blade inside of him now.

Scud got his wish when Blade slammed into him, growling and clawing him like a rabid animal. He screamed in ecstasy, at finally having Blade's cock buried balls deep inside him, and he felt whole, complete, for the first time since he found out he was an omega. For once in his entire life, Scud was happy to be an omega. His body felt like it was on fire, tingling with the sensation of invisible flames wrapping around his pale skin, but at the same time he felt cool, cooler than he had when his heat first started. Blade pulled out and slammed back in, beginning a rhythm that was fast paced and rough, mixing pleasure and pain into one, just how Scud wanted it.

When Blade's dick hit his prostate, he gasped loudly, holding onto the larger man for dear life, before he began moaning wantonly. His body was being jerked up and down with the force of Blade's thrusts and he felt so sensitive, so fucking sensitive, that when one of Blade's hands trailed lightly, teasingly, down his stomach he shuddered and panted even more. But when that hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it in time with the daywalker's thrusts, Scud lost it. Coherent thought went out the window. All that he _could_ focus on was Blade fucking him senseless and that the tidal wave that had been building up within him was beginning to rise. It rose higher and higher with every thrust and stroke and Scud didn't even try to keep himself from being overwhelmed. He got lost in everything that was going on around him, within him, and he loved every second of it. As he drowned in his own tidal wave, a tightening in his stomach told Scud that he was coming undone, even though he didn't want it to end. Coming meant ending it and he didn't want to end this thing he had with Blade. Not yet. Not so soon. But there was nothing he could do to stop it.

With one last cry, Scud came, coating Blade's hand and his stomach with his seed. The tidal wave began to subside and Scud was left panting, sweating, and more than satisfied. Blade's guttural growls and moans filled his ears and Scud became aware that the man was about to explode himself. One final thrust did Blade in and he came deep inside of Scud, filling him up with his seed. They were both covered in sweat and panting, but Blade wasn't as weak as Scud was, who was slumped against the wall he had been pushed up against. Had Blade's arms not been wrapped about him, he probably would have fallen on his ass, which wouldn't have been a good thing. God, he may have fucking loved every minute of what they just did, but he knew that he'd be a little tender. Not much to cause concern, but just a little, and he still had the rest of the day to look forward to. Being fucked just once wasn't going to fix his heat problem, even though it did help him tremendously. But Scud had no idea if what just happened would be a one-time thing or not. He hoped that it wasn't, but if Blade didn't want to fuck Scud again, then Scud couldn't make him. Hell, there wasn't a thing Scud could make Blade do. Blade was Blade and he'd do whatever the hell he wanted to.

"Fuck." He breathed out, slowly regaining a sense of himself. Scud was still panting, but not as much as he was before, and his body was calming down as well. Still, he wasn't completely back to normal and he wouldn't be until his heat was over. Blade pressed a kiss, soft and tender, to Scud's temple, his lips meeting sweat-slicked hair. It surprised him, just a little, that Blade would be so tender, so open, in front of him.

"You still smell so damn good, boy." Scud looked at him, not sure where Blade was going with this. Was he suggesting something or just mentioning it? He hoped to God that Blade wasn't just going to fuck him and leave; he really liked the daywalker and he'd have no problem being attached to him.

"What do you mean, B-man?" He didn't want to get his hopes up, but they were of their own accord. His heart was pounding in his own ears and Scud's eyes were studying Blade's face, search for any sign of rejection or dismissal. But he didn't find any. That wasn't necessarily a good thing because Blade was good at hiding his emotions. Unlike Scud, who was an open book to everyone.

"I mean we've got all day before your heat expires, so we might as well use it to our advantage." There was that grin again and Scud found himself returning it.

"I like the sound of that." Blade kissed him passionately, possessively, and Scud returned it, his arms wrapping around the man's shoulders, pulling him closer. Before he could blink, Blade had lifted him up, broke the kiss, and started to carry him away from the wall. Scud let out a small gasp and clung to the larger man just in case. Knowing his luck, Blade would still be holding onto him and he'd fall on his ass.

"Where we goin'?" Blade laughed and nipped his neck, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. God damn, they hadn't even finished ten minutes ago and Scud's body was lighting up again, wanting to be claimed by Blade and his thick cock once more.

"To bed, Scud. Where else? Much as I loved forcing you against the wall, I'd rather be comfortable for round two."

Scud laughed, grinning like a moron. He liked the sound of that and the thought of being fucked on Blade's bed made his cock twitch and stir. For once in his life, Scud was happy that he had been born an omega and that his heat came on the seventh of every month. And from the feral grin on Blade's face, Scud figured that he was glad for it too.


End file.
